User blog:Ylnani/Daytime Emmy Awards telecast (LOL)
I don't often blog, aside from creating polls or listing rumors (that's not really blogging), but I just had to write about this. I watched the 39th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards telecast Sunday night with my mom. LOL, oh my gosh! Wow! It was such a joke! I was so disappointed! It seemed as if it was a low-budget show that was thrown together at the last moment, and maybe it was. I know that HLN (Headline News) picked up the telecast at the last moment when no other network would, but come on! I guess that's what you get when a News network broadcasts an awards show! There were many bad points, unfortunately more bad points than good. Here's a rundown of my observations: *'The music' - There was no orchestra like most award shows have. That would have been fine, but the canned music they used was horrible! It was an annoying, short clip that they kept on a loop. It would have been fine to have canned music, but they couldn't find a better, less annoying clip? And, it should have been longer so the viewers didn't have to listen to the same thing over and over. It actually became laughable. After a while, my mom and I would look at each other and laugh when we heard it. *'The announcer' - The announcer lady was a little annoying. I don't have too much to say about her except that. *'The curtain on the stage' - They had this weird looking, ugly, cut-away curtain on the stage that it looked like the people coming onstage form backstage kept running in to. *'The graphics' - The graphics were plain, dull, and boring. I probably would not have even thought about saying anything about them though if the rest of the show was better. But since the whole show was pretty bad, the graphics get thrown in there with the rest of the bad things. *'The clips (actually the lack there of)' - There were absolutely no clips of any of the shows! No clips while announcing the nominees, no clips in between the awards, not even any clips during the so-called "tribute" to OLTL and AMC! What, could they not get the rights to show clips? IDK *'The ''OLTL and AMC "tribute"' - My mom and I were so excited when we heard they were going to have a tribute to ''OLTL and AMC on the Emmys! This part of the show was the biggest disappointment of the entire show! It was not a tribute! It was merely Susan Lucci standing on stage and talking boringly about AMC. Even her speaking was bad. She kept pausing, awaiting applause, and the audience was hesitant to applaud. It was painful to watch. Then Erika Slezak and Cameron Mathison came out and talked. I was expecting a real tribute, you know, with clips from the shows' pasts, more actors/actresses on stage, etc. This tribute seemed like they just needed to do something to try and make up for the shows being canceled, but that they didn't really care. It was a joke! The whole show seemed to be like they were only airing it to appease soap fans. It seemed as though no pride or caring was involved in putting the show together. The soap opera genre seems to be going down the drain, and I was hoping that the Daytime Emmy Awards would help the genre out. But no, it didn't; it might have even hurt it. The quality of the show's production was shameful and even hard to watch at times. The 39th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards telecast will definitely not be winning any Prime Time Emmy Awards next year! However, on a brighter note, the (very few) good points of the show were as follows: *'Anthony Geary won for outstanding lead actor as Luke!' - Geary became the record holder for the actor who has won the most Daytime Emmys! He was awesome in the storyline involving Jake's death and Luke's alcoholism! *'Nancy Lee Grahn won for outstanding supporting actress as Alexis!' - Big surprise! I don't think anyone saw this coming! Awesome! *'Jonathan Jackson won for outstanding supporting actor as Lucky!' - I'm so glad Jackson won! He left the show because, in part, he felt he had been overworked. He was involved in so many storylines last year that were so emotional, and he nailed them all! From Jake's death, to his dad's alcoholism, to Siobhan's death, to finding out Aiden's his son and not his brother's, to getting mixed up in drugs again, he definitely deserved to win! *''General Hospital'' won for outstanding drama and directing! - Awesome! Even though GH won under former EP Jill Farren Phelps, hopefully them winning will help GH garner more support and fans in the future! With all the talks of cancellation still floating around, GH winning for outstanding drama has got to be a boost for the show. Category:Blog posts